


Trouble Maker

by dirtygoldensoul



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bonnie Bennett is a queen, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygoldensoul/pseuds/dirtygoldensoul
Summary: What happens when your boyfriend betrays you by cheating with your best friend? You go to a bar, bump into his hot boss, bang him, part ways then meet said boss again awkwardly at a friends’ wedding. Or something like that. In which Bonnie is about to rebuild her life from the ground up and Kai is happily along the ride. Bonnie/Kai.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Caroline Forbes/Original Male Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. so your life has gone to shit

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because motionoftheocean on tumblr dared me. Enjoy!

It was an out of body experience to be quite frank. Bonnie felt like a stranger looking in at her body. She saw herself walk tiredly into her and Damon's shared apartment. She saw herself frowning at the odd noises coming from the guest bedroom then carefully walking to investigate. It was the middle of the day and her boyfriend should have been at work so she wasn’t expecting anyone home. Cautious, she reached for the baseball bat ready to plummet any intruder. Today was not the day for anything to go wrong in her life. She'd already had a stressful enough day at work; Amanda was rumoured to get the promotion not her and the coffee machine broke down meaning she had to take a five-minute walk to the Starbucks. The last thing she needed was to be robbed of her earthly possessions. 

She saw herself tiptoe to the bedroom increasing panicked at the loud groans and moans. Then opening the door only to behold her boyfriend of three years and childhood best friend tangled together in a position only recommended by a bored contributor at Cosmo. 

That was when she connected back with her body. 

And screamed. 

Damon and Elena jumped away from each other scrambling to cover themselves with the sheets and comforters, excuses already being formed at the tips of their tongues. 

“I-I-I...,” Bonnie didn’t know what to say. There was nothing to say. She’d just witnessed the two people she would have willingly died for having admittedly experimental sex in the sheets she’d bought last year when they moved in together. 

“Bonnie, I swear I can explain,” Damon tried standing up from the bed with a pillow covering his front. 

“No don’t bother,” Bonnie replied calmly dropping the bat with a thud. “I think the picture is very clear. I hope you two are very happy together. Just make sure to never call or contact me again.” 

“Please Bonnie this was a mistake. It'll never happen again,” Elena was already sobbing for some reason. Bonnie didn’t understand why she was the one crying, it’s not like she just walked in on her boyfriend and best friend having sex. 

“No need to explain,” Bonnie moved on wooden legs out of the guest room and into the main bedroom. She locked the door to make sure neither of them scrambled behind her. Without thinking much, she went to her closet grabbing two suitcases and loading whatever she touched into it. Underwear, blouses, jeans. Through the not-so-thick walls she could hear foot stomps and raised voices in the other bedroom. No doubt the two fornicators were hurriedly dressing themselves in an effort to damage control. 

She didn’t want to hear their excuses or justifications. There was nothing, not even the promise of stopping the apocalypse via afternoon delight, that would make what she had just witnessed make sense. 

She wanted to get the hell out of the apartment, the city and even the state. The biggest distance she could put between herself and Damon would not be enough. 

“Bonnie open the door please,” said her shitbag ex banged on the bedroom door. 

She didn’t answer. She just zipped up her bags and looked around wondering how she would make her escape. Bonnie spied the bedroom window and gave thanks for the first time that they lived on the ground floor. She opened the window latch and pushed out both suitcases then climbed out herself. The window didn’t open too far but there was enough space for her to maneuverer herself out. 

All those months of Pilates had made her wonderfully limber. 

“Bonnie please,” Elena pleaded on the other side of the door but her voice was faint at this point. 

Bonnie refused to listen only focusing on making sure she didn’t land on her head and split it open. If only that morning she’d known that she would need to climb out of the window, she’d have worn some more practical shoes instead of heeled boots. At least they were cute. 

Bubbling with relief at her shaky landing, Bonnie immediately brought out her phone and opened up Uber calling a ride. She paused. There was no destination in mind. Obviously, she couldn’t just pack up and leave California completely so she settles for the next best thing. She googles random bars and picks one with a considerable distance where no one would think she goes. The Rusty Nail. Definitely not a place anyone would ever think she’d frequent. 

It's just $15 thankfully. 

Her Uber arrives and the driver is a friendly middle-aged man who offers her water and M&Ms. She likes him already. 

“Going on a trip?” Henry tried with upbeat conversation. 

“Something like that,” Bonnie answered mechanically. 

“Vacation?” 

“No, I have no idea where I'm going. I just found my boyfriend and best friend since kindergarten having sex so I've just decided to leave my apartment and get away from those lying assholes,” She stated in an artificially cheerful voice. 

Henry, unsure of what to say, offered her the AUX cord and another bag of M&Ms. Bless his heart. 

The rest of the car trip was spent in blissful silence until they got to the bar. The Rusty Nail had an upscale but rustic aesthetic going on for it. The ceilings are high with dangling lamps and there are pictures of snowy mountains and green forests hanging on the wall. It gave off a warm, natural feeling. It's exactly what she needed right now. 

If the patrons found it odd to see a woman with two suitcases lumber her way to the bar and hastily ordering a gin and tonic, they say nothing. The bartender kindly brought her the drink which she drank in one go. 

“Another one please,” Bonnie felt a bit lightheaded. Drinking was not something she did often so it wouldn’t take long for her to get buzzed. Good. That was what she wanted. 

Her phone was still ringing but this time Elena had joined in on the calls so she put it on silent and temporarily blocked their numbers until she could call her mobile provider to permanently block them. 

With her phone out of bounds for the moment, there wasn’t much to do to occupy her mind. The bar had a large flat screen showing nothing but football. Probably the only thing those who visited here were interested in. With nothing to distract her, it was inevitable that the gravity of what had just occurred hit her. 

Damon had cheated on her. With Elena. Elena, her best friend. 

She, Bonnie and Caroline had known each other since kindergarten and moved to San Francisco together after college. They met Damon and Stefan in college. Damon had been a snarky asshole in the beginning but he’d grown on her gradually and after a few years they admitted their feelings after everyone had graduated and started dating. Those were the three best years of her life, or so she thought. 

He and Elena had hooked up a few times before Bonnie had started dating him but they claimed that was where it ended and no one questioned it. After all they’d given no indication to the contrary. Stefan had dated Caroline during freshman year but they broke up and remained friends. The idea wasn’t strange within their friend group. 

For all anyone could tell, Damon was blissfully in love with Bonnie and vice versa. Sure, he’d been pulling away the last few months and they’d had a few fights recently but that was normal with relationships. There were rough patches. But this was more than a rough patch; it was a whole pothole in the road. And with Elena of all people. That just made it hurt ten times more. How long had it been going for? How long had they both been laughing at her behind her back? 

All the relationship advice she’d sought from Elena. Her worries and fears. The gratitude she felt thinking her friend had nothing but her happiness in mind with her assurances and counsel. What a fool she’d been all along. 

Her chest felt like it’d been caved in with a bulldozer. A hollow space left in between her ribs. Gosh, no wonder people died from broken hearts. She left like she was barely holding on. To think that earlier that morning she’d kissed him in bed and told him she loved him. Damon had said he loved her too. Was it her face he saw when he spoke those words? Or was he thinking about Elena? Had she just been Elena’s little avatar? Who else knew about this? She believed there was no way Caroline and Stefan knew but refused to tell her. 

But then again up until a few hours ago, she’d have said there was no way Damon would cheat on her... 

Bonnie didn’t even realize she’d been crying until she felt the teardrops on her leggings. She quickly wiped them away with her sleeve but it wasn’t quick enough apparently. 

“Bonnie Bennett?” A familiar voice inquired and she cringed internally because was there no end to her shame? He was the last person she wanted to see. With his perfect brown hair, blue grey eyes and clean stubble there was no explanation other than she’d fucked up immensely in a previous life and this was karma coming for her ass. 

Bonnie wiped her eyes with her sleeves and turned to meet the questioning gaze of Malachi “Kai” Parker, her now ex-boyfriend's boss. 

“Oh Mr. Parker. Fancy running into you here,” She smiled weakly. Of all the times they had to meet. Couldn’t it have been last week at Coco’s where she was dressed to kill clubbing with Stefan and Caroline? No, it had to be at a bar where she was bawling her eyes out after a break up. 

Kai Parker was Damon’s very handsome and very wealthy boss. They’d met a few times during the company events he would bring her to. The office Christmas party was particularly memorable. Each time she’d been flustered and shy in his presence since he was the man who signed her boyfriend’s checks and she didn’t want to embarrass him. He was the CEO of Gemini Solutions, a cybersecurity firm with a net worth in nine figures. Damon worked as the head of acquisitions. Technically he was his boss’s boss. 

“Just Kai please,” He said with an easy-going smile. “I’ve told you that before I think.” 

“Oh sorry. Kai then,” She corrected herself. 

“You’re Damon’s girlfriend, right?” He recalled summoning a fresh wave of tears as Bonnie sobbed once again. 

Kai’s eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the weeping woman, “Are you alright? Is Damon with you?” 

She snorted patting her damp eyes, “Nope. He’s the reason for all this.” Seemed pretty tactless to expose that in front of Damon’s boss bit after all that happened his professional appearance was the least of her worries. “Found out he’s cheating on me. With my best friend. So, no. He’s not here.” 

He gave her a sympathetic look digesting the information. “Well that’s unfortunate on your behalf.” He reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a monogrammed handkerchief. “Here.” 

“Thank you,” She said, cleaning her wet cheeks with it. 

“I can’t imagine how you must be feeling,” Kai started unsure of how to go about the conversation now. 

Bonnie shrugged, “I think I’m taking it well enough all things considered. I hope he’s at least a good employee because I'll tell you, he stinks as a boyfriend.” 

He laughed, a loud and hearty noise that made her almost smile. Almost, “Well he’s certainly made me lots of money so I'll have to reluctantly say yes.” 

“That’s good news for you but bad for me. If only he were an all-round incompetent moron,” She sighed morosely. 

“Are you planning on taking a trip?” Kai spied her bags. 

“Nope,” Bonnie pops the p tugging a loose curl behind her ear. “I just hightailed out of there grabbing whatever I could carry.” 

“Ah,” He sounded even more sympathetic than expected and she suddenly wonders what he’s doing here. Surely, he’d be getting drinks at some five-star bar with Elon Musk where supermodels serve the tequila shots in their cleavage. Or wherever it was tech CEOs hung out. “I guess it all happened very quickly.” 

“Very in the moment. I couldn’t even get out through the front door since he was banging on it. I had to take the window,” Bonnie explained nonchalantly. 

His eyes widened, “That’s....wow.” 

She nodded taking another gulp of her drink, “Which all leads to me drinking right here, boyfriend less and homeless. So, what brings you here?” 

Kai’s mouth twitched, “Well nothing quite as interesting as your story. I'm just hanging out after a day at work.” 

“Isn’t this place too shabby for your tastes?” Bonnie wrinkled her nose. At this point she was beginning to lose her filter. A few drinks ago and she’d have been appalled at herself. But two drink Bonnie said everything that was on her mind. 

“Have I given you that impression?” He sat on the stool next to hers and signalled for the bartender. 

Bonnie shrugged, “It’s just Damon talked all the time about how much of a pompous dick you are. Pompous dicks don’t hang out at places like this.” 

Instead of getting offended, Kai just curled his lips into a mischievous smile that made her heart skip. Damn, he was fine. In the past she’d noticed and tried to ignore storing all matters of attraction solely for Damon but since she was free there was no crime in looking anymore. “I think we’ve established that he’s not a very smart person. Cheating on you is offence number one.” 

“You’re so sweet,” She groaned. “Trying to make me feel better after I've just blabbed all my personal problems to you in one go and just ruined your night for no reason.” 

“Nothing is ruined,” He declared. “Besides I own this place.” 

“Really?” She hadn’t been expecting that. Well it didn’t really surprise her but the place felt quite homey. More pub than bar really. 

“Well I'm a part owner really. Opened it up with a friend,” Kai explained, thanking the bartender who brought a beer for him. She didn’t recall him actively ordering. Go figure. 

“You are just full of layers Kai,” Bonnie said coyly leaning forward. 

He chuckled, “And you are more interesting than I thought.” 

They chatted for a while, just about nothing in particular. He told her about his company and work, careful not to mention any details about Damon. She told him about her job as a writer for a magazine where she’d been gunning for the position of editor but was being overlooked in favor of another writer. It was a pleasant conversation and it managed to keep her mind off of her sorrows for the moment. Kai was a decent conversationalist. He listened carefully and contributed enough to make the other person feel involved. 

Through the corner of her eye she spied her phone ringing and groaned internally. It was Caroline who no doubt was calling her after hearing from either Damon or Elena that she wasn’t answering them. The cowards probably didn’t tell her why. She didn’t answer and sure enough Stefan was next to call. 

If Klaus called her too then she would lose it. 

Kai saw her expression and where her eyes had wandered to, “He’s the one calling you now?” 

“No,” Bonnie sighed dreadfully, feeling more sober now. “It’s my other friends. He probably called them to say I wasn’t answering. I doubt he even told them the real reason why. I just don’t want to talk to any of them now.” 

He nodded, “I understand why you’d feel that way but maybe send them a message to say that you’re ok. Just so they don’t worry too much.” 

Not a bad suggestion considering Caroline had once tried to file a missing person’s report when Bonnie didn’t answer her phone for an hour because she was napping. She picked up her phone and typed a quick text to both Caroline and Stefan saying that she was fine but wanted to be left alone. That probably caused more questions but at least they’d know she wasn’t in any physical danger. 

“The worst part is that I actually thought he was going to propose,” Bonnie confided, looking wide-eyed and sad. That was what hurt the most. For a week she’d gotten it into her head that he was going to propose after finding a vaguely itemized receipt for a jewellery store. She'd been gearing herself up for it all week, feeling twinkles of excitement at the prospect of becoming Mrs. Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore. 

Kai swallowed, “I’m truly sorry for the disappointment. You don’t deserve that.” 

She chuckled humorlessly, “You barely know me. And don’t apologise unless you somehow caused all of this.” 

“I do know that you deserve some kindness,” He stated with a wink. It shouldn’t have made a warmth pool in her stomach but it did. Why the hell did Damon give the impression his boss was the spawn of hell? 

“Can I get a coke please?” Bonnie asked the bartender. 

“Done drinking for the night?” Kai inquired, tapping his fingers against the bar. 

She grabbed her purse rummaging inside to bring out her credit card, “Seeing as I currently don’t have a home to go to, I need to find a hotel. I can’t exactly do that drunk out of my mind now can I?” 

The bartender brought her coke but Kai waved her away before she could pay and dropped a fifty. “I got this one Ryan.” 

Ryan the bartender grabbed the money and nodded, “No problem sir.” 

Bonnie frowned, “You didn’t need to do that for me. I'm heartbroken not broke.” 

Kai stood up from the stool straightening his blazer, “Consider it a favour. Didn't I say you needed some kindness tonight?” 

She really did. Bonnie ran her fingers through her curls sighing, “Thank you so much. You're the reason my night hasn’t been an entire bust so thanks for keeping me company. Now I have to find a hotel that won’t cost me an arm and a leg.” In San Francisco that was like finding a phoenix. 

“You could stay with me,” Kai offered without hesitation. 

Bonnie blinked, taken aback by the offer, “That’s super generous but I'm going to have to refuse Kai.” 

He raised a hand to stop her before she could go any further, “I understand your reservations but hear me out. I have more than one bedroom so space won’t be an issue. You won’t have to spend money on an expensive room and I'll even drive you to work tomorrow. Plus, you won’t be alone.” 

Bonnie wanted to argue more but the truth was that she was tired. So tired. The stress of the day had sunk into her bones and she wanted nothing more than to lie down and forget about the outside world for a few hours. She deserved a fucking a break. So what if it happened to be with the boss of the cheater formerly known as her boyfriend? 

But she still recognized that she needed to think clearly and not let the volatile emotions raging within get the best of her. 

Or not mostly get the best of her. 

“How do I know you’re not offering just so you can lure me somewhere and kill me?” She crossed her arms across her chest and jutted her hip to the side. 

Kai grinned, “Because I promise not to? But seriously I'll even insist you text your friends where you’re going. Give them my address if you need to.” 

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, “That’s a lot of trouble you’re going through for little old me.” She couldn’t stop the tears that flowed once again. It was all just so overwhelming. In less than 24 hours she’d gone from being in a happy relationship to being comforted by a man she’d met five times before today. 

He placed his hand over her shoulder still maintaining some distance between their bodies but the gesture was still comforting. She found that she didn’t mind it at all. “Hey, it’s not a problem at all.” 

She sniffled for a few minutes more while Kai patiently brought out another handkerchief. “I feel bad that your pretty hankies are being ruined by my snot.” 

“At least they’re being ruined by a pretty girl,” He said with a wink. 

Bonnie rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. 

He drove her to his high-rise apartment downtown. Figures he lived in a place that cost more than hers and the rent of everyone she knew combined but his penthouse wasn’t exactly the minimalistic expensive box she’d imagined. It was expensive of course; she spied a Goya in the living room and willed herself not to squeal out. She had Klaus to thank for that since they hung out a lot recently. But it felt well-lived too. The walls looked too good to even touch but they were also filled with pictures of little kids playing. 

“My siblings and I,” He said, seeing her looking at it. 

“You have a lot of siblings,” Bonnie had counted four. 

Kai dropped the bags he’d helped her with on the marble floor. “Not a lot. Just three. I have a twin sister Jo and a brother and sister who are also twins, Luke and Liv. Liv is actually getting married next month.” 

“Still a lot to an only child,” She remarked curiously taking in her surroundings. 

“Yeah well sometimes I wished I was an only child. Waking up with peanut butter on your pillow from age eight to sixteen will do that to you,” He said walking to the kitchen. 

Bonnie giggled following him, “Sounds like a dream.” 

Kai opened his humongous stainless-steel fridge and brought out a pitcher of water then some glasses. “It is. They're totally crazy but I love them all the same.” His tone was fond. He poured her a glass of water which she accepted happily and drank furiously. She didn’t even realize that she was so thirsty. 

“Thanks,” She dropped the glass on the counter with a little pant. 

“You’re very welcome.” Kai dropped the glass in the sink. “Now would you like me to show you to the guest room.” She agreed and followed him through the long hallway, past some rooms and to a wide oak door. He opened the door to reveal a well-kept guest room. It reminded her of a hotel room but without the minibar. 

Oh, never mind, there was one tucked in the corner. 

“This is awesome,” Bonnie excitedly remarked, walking around the room. It had its own en-suite bathroom. 

“If you need anything, just let me know. I'm right across from you,” Kai spoke pointing to his own bedroom just opposite from her. 

She stood up from the bed walking towards him, “Thank you so much for everything. You didn’t have to do this.” 

“No, I wanted to. Stop thanking me before I get a complex,” He smirked, patting her shoulder. 

Bonnie fiddling with the tip of her hair feeling her chest thump in anticipation. A burst of confidence overtook her senses out of nowhere and before she knew it, she was on her tiptoes pressing a kiss onto Kai’s surprisingly soft kiss. When she pulled away Kai blinked looking utterly taken aback. 

“What are you doing?” He whispered rooting in that spot. 

She bit her bottom lip staring at him right in the eye, daring him. “Unless I've been reading everything wrong, I’m obviously attracted to you and I assume that you’re attracted to me too. If I've made a fool of myself let me know and we can pretend the last 40 seconds didn’t just happen.” 

Kai just stared at her as if he were seeing her for the first. Oh goodness, what had she done? The guy was just trying to be a good Samaritan but she had to let her stupid impulses and insecurities get the better of her. Now she’d ruined a good thing. Her palms felt sweaty. She was about to run to the bathroom and lock herself inside when his hands slowly rested on her hips taking her by surprise. 

“Bonnie, you’re a very gorgeous woman but I really don’t want to take advantage of you considering all you’ve been through,” He sounded firm but she could still detect the slight waver in his voice and it almost made her smile. He did want her. 

“You aren’t,” Bonnie insisted. “I’m sober and consenting. You aren’t making me do anything I don’t want to.” 

“You just got out of a relationship. I don’t think this might be the best thing for you,” Kai muttered feeling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck inhaling the scent of his cologne. Sharp and poised, just like him. 

Her hands gripped his shoulders, “Trust me, this is exactly what I need.” Her lips traced against his beard and he groaned slightly. 

“If you have to stop at any point, please tell me,” Kai pleaded roughly before swallowing her mouth in a sensuous kiss. She moaned, grabbing the back of his head to press his mouth deeper into hers revelling the way his hands explored his body before grabbing her thighs and urging her to jump. 

With her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, Kai walked them both to the bed. “This is not how I imagined my day ending,” He mused lying in between her legs before attacking her neck with his lips. 

_ Neither did I, _ Bonnie thought as her eyes fluttered enjoying his teeth on her skin and his weight on her body as their night took a passionate turn. 

  



	2. dinner meetings and interesting bulges

** One month later **

“I’ll have the cinnamon bun pancakes please,” Bonnie politely told the waiter at her favorite brunch place. It was a nice Wednesday afternoon and in a rare occurrence, everyone was free to meet up on a day that wasn’t Saturday. She had taken the day off work to do research (mostly just dicking about in the library and getting shaved ice later) but decided to have brunch with her friends first. 

It wasn’t really playing hooky since Anabelle, the editor-in-chief of the magazine she worked at, was sort of laissez faire ever since her divorce. She’d been placing healing crystals all over the office and everywhere now smelled of incense. The building manager did not like that. 

Not that she could blame her. Bonnie too had recently gotten rid of 150 pounds of cheating asshole. 

The point was that work had been weird lately. 

“French toast with plenty of syrup,” Caroline closed her menu handing it over to the waiter with a sultry wink. The poor guy looked flustered. She’d been doing this every single time they came here. None of the wait staff really knew what to do with Caroline’s flirty tendencies. Bonnie was sure they were taking bets to see which one of them she’d finally slide her phone number to. At least she tipped well. She just hoped her shenanigans wouldn’t get them kicked out one day because there was no other restaurant that had such good cinnamon bun pancakes in the entire city. 

“I’ll have a spinach and mushroom frittata,” Stefan ordered. “Oh, and he’ll have Belgian waffles with just syrup. No strawberries or bacon.” He added referring to Klaus who was seated beside him. They’d been together long enough that they had that whole mental telepathy thing going on where one person spoke for the other. It was a cross between creepy and adorable. 

Caroline childishly blew a raspberry, “Stop doing cute couple-ly things in front of us. We are abhorring all forms of romance today.” 

Klaus just stuck his tongue out and interlocked his fingers with Stefan’s, “Jealousy is not a good look on you darling.” 

“Why would I be jealous? Stefan’s the one stuck with your high maintenance ass,” She retorted. 

“Hey, he’s not high maintenance,” Stefan predictably stepped up to defend his man. 

Bonnie chuckled interjecting, “Ok that is a lie and half. This is a man who dragged me to Nordstrom for an hour to look for sunglasses because his fell down once. Once. They didn’t even get scratched!” 

Klaus was a spoiled brat. Everyone knew that. But he was funny, loyal and loved Stefan so that made up for it. Sort of. 

“If I remember correctly, you got a pair of Louboutins out of that outing on me, so hush your mouth love,” Klaus reminded her. 

It was true. And they were great heels. They made her calves pop and everything. 

Stefan just blushed as predicted when it came to all things involving Klaus Mikealson, “He’s just got a lot of personality. And those sunglasses were a little scratched.” They weren’t at all but Stefan was a lovesick fool so any ridiculous thing Klaus did or said didn’t matter. That was literally the premise of their entire relationship. 

“Thanks darling,” Klaus grinned. “Just for that when we get home, I’m doing that thing you like with the swing we got last week, -” 

“Ok la la la! Stop saying sex things,” Bonnie interrupted loudly placing both hands on her ears. 

“No please go on,” Caroline leered like the degenerate she was. 

“Stop fetishizing out sex life woman,” Stefan chastened covering his boyfriend’s mouth since Klaus had no problem spilling away unlike him. 

“No, I’m not. I’m intensely interested in everyone’s sex life equally,” Caroline defended. “I tell you guys about mine all the time so it’s only fair.” 

“Caroline, we have literally never asked you to. In fact, we beg you to stop all the time,” Bonnie pointed out drinking her mimosa. The sweet orange and fizzy champagne really hit the spot. Who cared if it made her such a basic bitch? She loved mimosas and would not apologize for it. 

“Makes no different to me,” the blonde dismissed. “You’re both just prudish.” 

“Such prudes,” Klaus agreed. 

Bonnie rolled her eyes, “I accept the title.” Their food came and they happily dug in, the conversation going into much more G rated territory. This was one of her favorite things in the world. Just a simple meal with her friends in her favorite restaurant on a warm summer day. They'd helped her so much during the past month with one of the worst episodes in her life. Her heart clenched painfully at the memory of Damon and Elena. They’d also been part of the scene once upon a time. But that chapter seemed to be closed now. 

It still sent her a pang of hurt every time she remembered, but that pang had lessened and would keep going down until there was nothing but indifference. 

That was what she hoped. 

Bonnie savored the taste of cream cheese icing and listened as the conversation turned to the topic of Tyler’s wedding. Tyler Lockwood also went to high school with them and met Stefan at Whitmore. He was getting married to Olivia who moved to Mystic Falls with her brother and father from Portland a few years back. They owned a gym there. They were getting married at the Lockwood mansion since his mother offered (insisted) instead of Olivia’s hometown of Portland where they’d originally wanted it. Carol Lockwood was not one to compromise. 

The wedding was on Saturday so they were flying out the day after the next day to Charleston where they’d drive down to Mystic Falls. 

“Stefan,” Klaus moaned. “I swear to every deity there is that I will suck your dick till kingdom come if you don’t make me spend time with your family.” Stefan gave him a disapproving look while the girls laughed at their antics. 

Klaus and the Salvatore's didn’t exactly get along. They all had their individual reasons why. 

Lily thought he was the one who lured her sweet, straight son into the evil world of the gays. Never mind that Stefan had come out since college after dating Caroline for like a month. Giuseppe just hated that Klaus was an artist instead of a lawyer or politician since the man was all about pedigrees. Didn't matter that he was famous for it and his work had won accolades. It also certainly didn’t help that Klaus had been the one to encourage Stefan to drop out of law school and take up a PhD in Social Work like he’d always dreamed of. He wanted to work with at risk LGBTQ youths. 

Damon for, well, obvious reasons. Namely that he viewed Klaus as 'stealing' his brother from him. He’d always been possessive of those he considered his. The two traded barbs and insults like it was an Olympic sport every time they were in the same room. 

It had been a recurring argument in their relationship. it came up too with Bonnie but she had an easier time shutting down those silly notions. 

His parents lived in Charleston and insisted Stefan visit them before heading for the wedding so they were leaving tomorrow, a day earlier than the girls. 

“Do I complain when Elijah forces us to have those boring dinners whenever we visit? No. Did I complain when Kol implied that I was a porn star, or your mother called me the wrong name like ten times? No, I took it all because I love you.” Stefan retorted. “You can survive one day with my family babe. You won’t even see them much.” To be fair, Klaus did end up breaking his brother’s nose according to the story they got when they got back from London where the rest of the Mikealsons resided. 

“Your brother is going to be there and you know he’ll say something to make me want to punch him,” Klaus whined then froze realizing his blunder. They all gave Bonnie wide eyed looks of panic expecting her to explode at the mention of her ex. A month ago, she might have. But present Bonnie was a refined woman. 

She just sipped her drink serenely, “He’s not Voldemort you know. You can say his name.” 

“Are you sure honey?” Caroline rushed. “Because I’ve been calling them Brutus and Jezebel all this time. I even saved it on my phone.” True to her word, she showed Bonnie her contact information. 

“I’ve been calling them the whores,” Klaus piped. 

Bonnie snorted, “Guys it’s fine. Stop with the nicknames.” Although she enjoyed Brutus very much. 

Stefan leaned forward cupping her hand in an affectionate gesture, “We just want to make sure that you’re fine Bonnie. We care about you and they hurt you. You have every right to be angry, you know?” 

She just smiled touched by their concern but healing meant facing the wound no matter how painful. Damon and Elena were invited to the wedding so she’d see them sooner or later anyway. 

Bonnie patted his hand in sureness, “I know. But I don’t want to keep holding on to that anger. It'll just keep me down. I’m moving forward and moving on.” She truly did believe that. In the early days all she felt was anger and hatred towards them. She wanted to burn everything Damon had ever given her and burn every memory she had with Elena. Stefan and Klaus had to be the ones to pack her things from their shared apartment because even being in the area made her feel sick. All she felt was lonely and miserable. 

Now all she wanted was a fresh start. Damon and Elena had gotten one since they had now officially started dating according to what Caroline had seen on Elena’s IG, so why shouldn’t she? The anger had subsided and while some pain was still there she wanted nothing bad for them. 

She just wished them both the best, very far away from her. 

Caroline gave her a generous side squeeze, “You are the best of us all. Damon never deserved you.” 

Bonnie was grateful for her friends. She knew it must have been hardest for Stefan since Damon was his brother but he was firmly on her side and he argued with him about how he treated Bonnie. He was still polite to Elena but their previous relationship had been decimated. Same with Caroline. It made Bonnie feel guilty that they had essentially cut them off because of her but they assured her that she was their friend too and they were doing right by her. 

Klaus hated them both from the beginning so there was no loss there. 

“Besides you can do better,” The Brit declared. 

“She has done better,” Caroline said slyly. 

Bonnie groaned knowing what she was referring to. Her one-night stand with Kai had been wonderful and sordid only for her to sneak away the next morning without a word. She regretted telling Caroline since she hadn’t shut up about it since. 

“Caroline...,” Bonnie warned but when had that ever deterred Caroline? The blonde grinned like a Cheshire cat who definitely got the cream. 

“I’m just glad the guy wasn’t a serial killer,” Stefan stated, taking a bite of his frittata. 

“Rebound sex is always 100% a good idea,” Klaus placed his arm around Stefan’s chair. “It just fucks the frustration of your dead relationship out of you.” 

“You’d say that you big slut,” Stefan muttered fondly. 

“Every relationship needs a slutty partner, my love,” Klaus shamelessly waggled his eyebrows earning himself a playful push from his boyfriend. 

“But what are the odds of your rebound ass being your exes' hot boss?” Caroline smirked. 

Klaus raised an eyebrow dropping his fork, “Wait, Kai Parker? That's who you slept with?” 

“Yes,” Bonnie confirmed with a sigh. She really didn’t need her sex life dissected but she should have chosen Amish friends in retrospect. 

“You know him?” Stefan questioned. 

Klaus nodded, “I did a commission for him once. Cocky but good-looking lad. Very good looking if I recall.” He regularly did commissions for lots of wealthy people so it made sense that he would have done a piece for Kai. 

Caroline grinned, “I saw his vacation pictures on Instagram and let me tell you that boy has a mighty bulge.” She whipped out her phone to show them the very pictures. Even Stefan looked and raised an impressed eyebrow. 

Klaus chuckled giving Bonnie a mock salute, “I severely underestimated you darling. That is one hell of a bugle to rebound on.” 

She rolled her eyes sipping her drink, “You guys are ridiculous. The sex was good but it wasn’t really a rebound. At least not deliberately.” Kai was so kind and helpful towards her. She felt a tinge of regret for leaving his house without saying anything but she’d woken up disoriented and still riding on the emotions of the previous night. Casual sex was not something she’d ever indulged before in so predictably she freaked out and rushed out of there without hesitation, grabbing an Uber to Caroline’s place. A part of her wanted to see him again. Maybe hang out at The Rusty Nail in case he visited again. But perhaps it was best to keep it as a brief but fun encounter. There was no guarantee that he’d even want to see her again. 

“Whatever you say. It was a pretty good fuck you to Damon,” Caroline concluded. 

“It wasn’t deliberate,” Bonnie insisted. 

“Still though.” Caroline’s phone buzzed and she checked the message sighing at its content. “Sorry babes, but I gotta bounce. My client just changed her mind about the flowers for the hundredth time and now I’ve got to find a florist who will order me 200 dahlias. I swear these trophy wives just live to make my life difficult.” 

She was an event planner who did everything from charity events to birthday parties. Sometimes weddings but those made her extra scary since perfectionist Care roared the loudest then. 

Bonnie patted her shoulder sympathetically, “I’m sure it’s the only joy they get after popping Xanax and gossiping with other bored trophy wives.” 

“Don’t forget fucking pool boys,” Klaus added. 

Caroline groaned standing up, “I cannot wait until I’m rich enough to buy a house with a pool and the accompanying pool boy to fuck.” 

“Remind me to never let you get a house with a pool,” Stefan said to Klaus half-serious. 

“Sweetheart the only arse in Speedos I want to see doing manual labor are yours,” He assured lovingly. 

Bonnie smothered a smile. Brunch was never dull. 

……… 

Coming back to Mystic Falls always felt odd. She’d grown up in this town but left as soon as she could, happy to do so. It wasn’t bad; quite the contrary. She loved the people and it would always be home. It’s just that Bonnie had bigger dreams than this place could give her. 

She’d dreamed of becoming a writer right from high school. Her English teacher, Mrs. Green, always said she had a way with words. Books presented worlds she could get lost in and in turn, she wanted to create a world of her own. Years later and it was easier said than done. The magazine provided a good income and some freedom for her to creatively let loose but there were still several drafts saved away she didn’t know what to do with yet. 

She was still discovering herself. The world was too big and offered so much with so little time to spend mulling away doing the same things in the same place. 

Bonnie loved Mystic Falls but it was obvious she’d outgrown it. 

“My sweet baby,” Abby rained kisses over her face. 

“Mom,” Bonnie put up the usual token protests but enjoyed the attention. 

She and Caroline arrived in Mystic Falls. They were staying in Bonnie’s childhood home with her mom since Sheriff Forbes had retired a year prior and now lived in Florida with her new boyfriend. Bonnie’s parents certainly didn’t mind the company as Caroline and Elena had both been fixtures in their house since high school. Now it was just Caroline. 

“Care, come give me a smooch since my ungrateful child is too big for my kisses now,” Abby said, earning a squawk from her daughter. Caroline enthusiastically agreed, taking pecks on both cheeks. “I’ve missed you Mrs. B!” 

“You two traitors don’t deserve me,” Bonnie said walking to the kitchen. 

Caroline laughed, “Bonnie stop pretending you’re not leaving to check for muffins.” Abby made the best muffins. No trip back home was complete without them. 

“There are no free muffins in this house. You have to earn them with kisses,” Abby called out to her wayward daughter in the kitchen. Unfortunately, there were no muffins in sight so Bonnie made her way back to her mother giving her a proper hug and kiss. 

“I’ve missed you Mom,” She said muffled against Abby’s shoulder. 

Her mother patted her head, “I’ve missed you too baby girl. You never call. If I don’t gossip with Caroline every week, I'd never learn anything new about you.” 

Bonnie mock-glared at her friend, “Shut your mouth. And I call you all the time!” 

“Never,” Caroline winked. “Now I'm ready for my muffins please. One and I promise to tell you who Bonnie’s been dating.” That little witch. She wasn’t dating anything but Abby ate it up like apple pie on a Sunday. 

“You’re dating again?” Abby said in excitement. 

She sighed, “No mom. I am not dating. Caroline is just a dirty liar trying to trick you for muffins.” 

“I am not!” The blonde protested. 

“Caroline don’t raise my hopes like that,” Abby scolded. “I just want my Bonnie happy after what that snake Damon did to her. And Elena goodness. Where did that child go wrong? She was always a good girl.” That was what Bonnie wondered too. What had caused her sweet and loving friend to do what she did? Perhaps love really did make people crazy in that regard. 

“People change I guess,” Bonnie smiled sadly. 

“I never liked Damon,” Abby huffed, folding her arms. 

“Mom you did,” Bonnie rolled her eyes. “There’s no need to go through all that bs for my sake.” 

Abby sighed, “Ok I did. But he hurt my baby girl and that has lost him a hundred points in my book.” Her ex and her mom got along like a house on fire. The sort of thing everyone dreamed of. But Abby Bennett loved her girl first and foremost so she had no qualms discarding ever previously pleasant opinion held. “You will find a man who will truly deserve you.” 

“Thanks mom. I believe you and I swear I’m really over him,” Bonnie hugged her mother once more. It had been just the two of them for the majority of her life. Her dad had gotten remarried to a woman named Sybil and they lived in Atlanta now. They were never really close. Her grandmother, the sweetest woman ever, died when Bonnie was thirteen. Abby did her very best to ensure her daughter grew up happy and loved. So far, she’d succeeded on that front. 

“I’m just glad she’s started showering again,” Caroline wrinkled her nose. “That first week after the break up was not pleasant and I had just bought a new couch.” Bonnie swatted her. 

“Girls behave. There are muffins here somewhere...” 

“Muffins!” 

Nothing made two grown women lose their minds like the promise of baked goods. Abby laughed ushering them both to the kitchen, “If you eat too much you won’t have any room left for the rehearsal dinner. I heard Vicki and Matt Donovan are catering it.” 

Caroline clapped raising her hands in utter joy, “Hallelujah! It's not going to be a bust after all.” Matt and Vicki Donovan owned a catering service and restaurant called, well, Donovan's. Their food was far superior to the Mystic Grille they’d tolerated all through high school. Matt actually worked there for a period. It made Bonnie glad to know that the siblings had succeeded. They didn’t have the best home life with their mom as an unstable parent. 

“Carol is gonna be there so don’t rejoice just yet,” Abby snickered, pulling out the muffins from the oven. 

“Olivia must have a backbone made of vibranium because that woman is a nag and a half,” Bonnie’s words were muffled by the sweet blueberry muffins she chewed. Carol Lockwood was a lot to handle. There was a reason Tyler moved out at 18. 

“She and her brother are nice people. Tyler seems to love her very much.” That had definitely taken them both by surprise the first time they heard about the engagement. Back in high school and college, Tyler had been more of the perpetual playboy type who would never settle down. But love struck even the most unsuspecting people it seemed. 

“Klaus and Stefan are going to meet us at the dinner. Apparently, Elena and Damon are riding into town with them,” Caroline browsed through a text Klaus had sent just now. 

Bonnie felt her body tense at the mention of her former friend but ignored it taking another bite out of her muffin. She could do this. She wasn’t a coward. They weren’t going to stop her from enjoying her friend’s rehearsal dinner and wedding. 

Abby noticed her posture and gave her an encouraging hug, “That doesn’t matter because you are going to have a good time and show Damon what he’s lost. Maybe hook up with one of the groomsmen.” 

“Mom!” Bonnie shrieked scandalized. 

Abby grinned, “Oh come on. I heard Olivia has a hot brother coming down. You should definitely hit that.” 

Caroline nodded in agreement, “Listen you mother Bon. She's a wise woman.” 

Bonnie was definitely moving to Tibet. Away from these perverts she called family. 

The rehearsal dinner took place in the Lockwood mansion. Mayor Lockwood and his wife had set up one of the old stately dining halls quite nicely to accommodate everyone. Carol Lockwood stood at the door obsessively hammering on all the decorations, the silverware and the food. Poor Vicki was fake smiling so hard it seemed her face would fall off from strain. 

Bonnie caught up with old friends reminiscing about the past and talking about their present lives. It was pleasant enough but small talk was never really her thing. Especially when Carol called her job as a writer “cute” for the hundredth time. It was a good thing alcohol was around. Plenty of it. 

The upside was meeting Olivia. She was beautiful and kind and seemed to compliment Tyler quite well. 

“It’s so wonderful to finally meet the two of you,” Olivia greeted with a hug. “You’re both even more beautiful than I thought.” 

“And you are way out of Tyler’s league,” Caroline commented grinning. 

“Har ha,” Tyler said sarcastically. “I’ll have you know she is punching down severely.” 

“I’ll say,” Bonnie snarked, making them all laugh. 

“You guys live in San Francisco, right? I actually have a brother who lives there too,” She said brightly. 

“Small world,” Caroline sipped her champagne. “Is he coming?” 

“He’s already here as a matter of fact,” Tyler said looking behind them to spot someone. “Hey Kai!” 

Bonnie felt her heart drop into her stomach and gripped her flute with three times more force than it required. There was no way it could be. That had to be a really common name, right? It could be anybody... 

But alas it was not. 

“Tyler, Liv,” the familiar voice made her knees tremble. Last time she heard it; it was whispering some pretty intense things in her ear while she moaned in enjoyment. “Who are your friends?” 

“This is Bonnie and Caroline. My friends since we were kids,” Tyler introduced. Bonnie was finally forced to look up and behold those blue-grey eyes. They were as gorgeous as she remembered. indeed, it was Kai Parker in the flesh. He looked devastating; he was wearing matching blue slacks and a blazer with a white shirt inside. The top two buttons were left undone. His beard looked fuller than before. All in all, she knew she was in trouble. 

“Bonnie,” Kai said her name. 

“Kai,” She whispered looking down. He had said his sister Liv was getting married in a month from the time they met. Liv....Olivia. Well shit. 

Olivia raised an eyebrow, “You two know each other?” Caroline looked like a woman who had won the lottery ten times. 

“He’s my, ugh, ex-boyfriends' boss,” Bonnie explained hastily. “And we met at a bar once.” 

Tyler cracked a smile, “It really is a small world after all.” 

“Very,” Kai replied trailing his eyes over her. It felt like she was going to spontaneously combust. 

“We’ll leave you two to catch up then,” Caroline grinned manically grabbing the bride and groom away. Bonnie tried to telepathically will her to stay but the traitor just gave her a sneaky wink. “Olivia, tell me about your gym?” 

The two of them were left alone in awkward silence. Kai put a hand in his pocket, “Well this is the most interesting rehearsal dinner I've attended.” 

“You must not go to many then,” Bonnie said nervously. 

“I might now,” He licked his lips. Sweet goodness. 

“I’m sorry for bailing on you,” She finally blurted out. That took Kai by surprise because he widened his eyes for a second. “I was a wreck and I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Let’s go somewhere a bit more private,” Kai suggested glancing around. Going to a secluded place with the guy she’d slept with once might not have been the best idea but this was a small town. It didn’t do good to have her business scattered all over by nosy ninnies. He led her to the balcony near Mayor Lockwood's study. A cool wind blew easing the heat of her nerves ever so slightly. The moon shone bright. It was a pretty night. 

“I’m sorry for ditching you like a bad one-night stand,” Bonnie could speak more clearly now. “I guess I just panicked in the morning after everything that happened. You were so nice to me and I was so grateful. I honestly felt like a mess. I actually thought of going back to the bar to find you but I didn’t think you’d want to see me after that.” 

“Well,” Kai said with a small smile. “You’d have been wrong in that regard. I wouldn’t have minded seeing you again.” 

Bonnie bit her lip looking away, “Good to know.” 

“I was actually worried I'd scared you away or took advantage of you,” He confessed. 

“Oh no! Far from it,” She disagreed vehemently. “That could not be farther from the truth.” She had definitely wanted everything they did. The thought made her feel hot all over again. It was a good thing they were outside. 

“Good to know,” He parroted with a grin. “I’m glad we can be adults about this.” 

“Definitely,” Bonnie agreed. Deep down she was beyond glad. She'd truthfully imagined meeting him again and played all the possible scenarios in her head. None of them ended very pleasantly, thank you anxiety. But real life seemed to finally be giving her a break. “I can’t believe that your Liv is the same one I know.” 

Kai laughed. It was beautiful. “I’d say it’s a happy surprise. I thought Mystic Falls was supposed to be a small town.” 

“It is,” Bonnie said, dropping her flute on the railing. “I just happen to be from here. Tyler said that you guys are from Portland.” 

“Yup. Born and raised. I left pretty early after college and I still visit occasionally. My twin sister Jo still lives there, she’s a doctor. You’ll see her later. My dad and the twins moved here after our mom died and seem to like it well enough,” He explained. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Bonnie said sympathetically. 

Kai shrugged, “It’s life you know? But I'm glad the rest of my family is here. That counts for something right?” 

“It does,” She agreed softly. “I didn’t see that on your Wikipedia page though, that you were from Portland.” 

He raised an eyebrow, “You were stalking my page?” 

A heavy blush descended on her cheeks. That one slipped out of her without thinking. “Ha-ha no, my friend googled you after I left your place. I promise I haven’t been stalking you.” She shut up before she could accidentally reveal everything they knew about his Instagram picture. 

“I’ll be honest, I wouldn’t mind if you were,” Kai said with a wolfish grin. Oh goodness. That was definitely something. He had not lost his touch at all. 

“That’s a dangerous thing to say to your potential stalker,” Bonnie tucked a loose curl behind her ear. 

He tilted his head thoughtfully, “I think I'll risk it with you.” This man was definitely something. She checked the time on her watch. Dinner would soon officially begin in a few minutes. “I guess we have to go inside now. Dinner will soon start.” 

“I guess we should,” He seemed reluctant. “Where are you sitting by the way?” 

“I’m not sure but Carol made little place cards so I'm sure I'll find my way,” She answered. 

“Darn it,” Kai said in mock outrage. “Here I was looking for an excuse to sit with you.” Bonnie found that she definitely did not mind that. She expected to get a seat with Caroline and maybe her mom but Kai didn’t seem like such a bad prospect. It did feel good to talk to him again. And be around him. The night was still young. 

“I mean I could shuffle the cards a bit,” Bonnie suggested innocently. She curled her bottom lip, “If Carol doesn’t notice and freak out that is.” 

A slow smile grew on his face, “I like the way you think Bonnie. We should check that out right now.” He held out his arm for her. 

She took it gladly feeling the warmth spread through her. “Gladly.” Together they went back inside the dining room. Caroline saw them looking wide-eyed and ready to pop with excitement. Abby spotted from the hors d’oeuvres table where she was picking at mini-quiches with Miranda Gilbert. Bonnie ignored both their questioning gazes and found her name card. It was in between Caroline and Stefan. Damon was placed right next to his brother along with Elena. Either the shittiest coincidence ever or word spread faster than air in Mystic Falls. 

Kai’s was next to his siblings’ and dad directly opposite them. 

“I’m not sure how we can maneuver this,” Bonnie admitted. 

“Well...” Kai drawled then picked hers, switching it with some poor sap named Emmett. “I won’t tell if you won’t.” His cheeky expression was infectious. She giggled, “If I go down then you go down with me.” 

“I’ll take those odds,” He smiled genuinely. Between the catering and Kai’s company it seemed this dinner would be going in her favor tonight. 

“Bonnie!” Caroline rushed to her side from seemingly nowhere ignoring Kai. “Stefan and Klaus are here. I know you’ve been saying you’re alright but I wanted to give you a heads up just in case.” Bonnie knew exactly what that meant. 

Damon and Elena were here too. 

  



	3. what the weather like over there

Klaus and Stefan came over to give Bonnie quick greetings, both very surprised at Kai's presence. He and Klaus recognized each other but before any further greetings could be offered, bell rung for dinner. Yeah, a bell. Like this was the 19 th century or something. 

“I will explain everything later,” Bonnie managed to tell Stefan before Carol was bellowing for everyone to take their seats. On second thought, it was unnecessary since Caroline sat beside him and managed to regale everything that happened in four seconds according to the miniscule lip-reading Bonnie managed to pick up. That woman had a talent for gossip that scared Bonnie sometimes. Kai pulled her chair for her. 

“Thank you,” She smiled. 

“No problem,” He took his seat beside her. Next to him sat a tall, gorgeous dark-haired woman who slapped him playfully on the arm. “Hey loser.” 

“Rude,” Kai pushed her hand grinning. “Bonnie, this is my twin sister Jo. The one who put all that peanut butter on my pillow.” 

Bonnie stuck her hand for a shake, “Oh hi, nice to meet you I’m Bonnie. I'm Kai’s... well.” She wasn’t sure exactly how to introduce herself since this was the second time they met independent of her ex. 

“She’s my date,” Kai answered smoothly. 

Stefan and Caroline both widened their eyes to the size of dinner plates. Klaus just grinned like a loon, eyes darting between the two of them. Abby was on the other end of the table so she probably didn’t hear what he said but still gave her daughter a questioning look. 

Bonnie pretended not to notice any of them. Tyler and Olivia gave them both confused looks since they weren’t informed of this development at all. Carol wasn’t paying attention to anyone and kept saying something about daffodils to the wedding planner while the Mayor just looked ready to eat something, the poor man. 

Jo smiled at her, “Oh. Kai didn’t tell me he was bringing a date.” 

“It was a very last-minute arrangement,” Bonnie said, glancing at him. Yeah, like literally two seconds ago. 

Kai placed his arm around her, “I would have if you picked your phone once in a while to answer my texts.” 

Jo rolled her eyes good-naturedly and they traded more playful insults. Joshua and Luke Parker, Kai’s dad and brother respectively also took their seats. They too were surprised to learn of Kai’s surprise date but politely introduced themselves to her. Joshua seemed like a nice man. He owned the gym the twins managed and to know where his son had met Bonnie. They gave him the PG version everyone else had gotten. 

“Wonderful to meet you Bonnie,” He said kindly. 

“You too,” Bonnie smiled. 

“Sorry about calling you my date. It just shot out of me before I could think about it,” Kai whispered to her once the attention died down. “I should have asked you first.” 

“It’s cool,” She assured, “I really didn’t mind it.” There were worse dates to have. At least she had the company of an interesting and good-looking guy. Of course, she wasn’t allowed to enjoy it for long. 

Elena and Damon walked into the dining room and Bonnie felt her heart stop for a second. In the flurry of introductions, she’d forgotten about them but this was a cold bucket of reality. Her entire friend group stilled. Kai raised an eyebrow at the sight of Damon but said nothing. 

There was no justice in the universe it seemed. If there was them the two of them would not have looked like they both stepped out of a GQ photoshoot. Weren't shitty exes supposed to turn into ogres or something? It happened in the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Unfortunately, there were no ringing bells or religious zealots in this version of her life. 

Elena had always been the prettiest one in the group, right since they were kids. Caroline was outgoing and apologetic which added to her attractiveness and made people notice her right away. Elena was the quiet beauty everyone wanted to know more about. Bonnie always felt like she was in their shadow. Only an afterthought after the main girls were taken. Damon had been different. He wanted her right from the beginning. It made her feel special and worthy. 

Now all that had been turned and slapped right in her face. She was never special to him. 

Elena looked nervous after sighting Bonnie and the rest of the group. Damon looked indifferent. Or at least he tried to. There was no hiding the look of pure surprise on seeing Kai. Even more so that he was seated with Bonnie. He quickly schooled it but Bonnie had always been able to read him. 

“Hello everybody,” Elena said with a wobbly smile. 

“Hey Lena,” Tyler greeted standing up to hug her. “It’s been too long.” He gave Damon a curt nod. He knew about Damon cheating on Bonnie. The two had never really been close before anyway. 

“Too long,” She added. “Olivia, wonderful to finally meet you.” Olivia gave her a hug of her own. 

Bonnie looked down at her plate blocking out the rest of their introductions. She felt her hands tremble. It was one thing to constantly declare that she was moving on and over Damon but it was another to actually see him in the flesh officially in a relationship with her former best friend. The worst part was that they actually looked good together. An attractive couple. It made her feel sick. 

A warm hand grabbed hers. It was Kai. “You ok?” He looked concerned. She managed a weak smile. “I just need to head to the bathroom for a moment.” 

“Ok,” He understood. 

“Excuse me,” Bonnie stood up from the table and walked out of the dining room to find a restroom. Once inside, she sat on the closed toilet lid and took a deep breath to process everything. She was ok. She was fine. She wouldn’t let them hurt her anymore. She didn’t need either of them. The door opened startling her until she saw it was Caroline. 

“You ok?” Caroline asked with clear concern. 

Bonnie shrugged unsure of herself, “It was hard. The last time I saw those two they were naked on the sheets I got at Target.” 

Caroline snorted a laugh leaning against the sink, “Good riddance then.” 

“I’ll be ok I think,” Bonnie said mostly to herself. 

“You will be,” Caroline concurred seriously, bending down to look her right in the eye. “You are a beautiful and capable woman. Damon was a fool to do you like that. Elena was an idiot to throw away your friendship like that. Show them exactly what they lost. It's a good thing you’ve got that hot piece of man beside you.” 

Her cheeks were invaded by a heavy blush, “Caroline!” 

“What? It's true,” The blonde grinned mischievously. “Besides, I am yet to receive a thank you after leaving you two alone to talk. Clearly, you got a date out of it. The universe is shining upon you and bringing him back to your life.” 

“I’d call it more of a happy coincidence,” Bonnie blushed further. 

“Whatever. I take my payment in salacious gossip or Sephora gift cards please,” Caroline stretched her open palm receiving a pinch for all her troubles. “Ow!” 

“Serves you right,” Bonnie teased standing up. The talk made her feel much better. 

“If it makes you feel any better, Damon looked like someone kicked him in the balls after seeing you and Kai together,” Caroline grinned. 

Bonnie bit back a smile, “It doesn’t.” She was a filthy liar. It totally did. The two finally made it back to the dining room after a few more rounds of pep talk. The food had started being served and conversations had risen. She got a text and checked her phone. It was from her mother. 

_ Are you ok love? _

Bonnie looked up giving her a reassuring smile. Abby glanced warily at Damon and Elena but nodded at her daughter’s answer. 

“Bonnie!” Klaus exclaimed. “So nice of you to return. Your _ date, _ ” He made sure to emphasize that part. “And Damon used to work together and we all just found it. Isn't that interesting?” Trust that chaotic Englishman to try and start some shit. Kai looked amused while Damon looked like he just swallowed a lemon whole. 

“Is San Francisco that small?” Jo asked, making everyone laugh. 

“It’s just a fun coincidence,” Damon answered, managing his signature charming smile. “Kai here was a great boss. It was an honor working with him.” So, he left Gemini? That was news to her. Then again, she hadn’t really been keeping up with any news that had to do with him. 

“Oh, stop it,” Kai said with a hand wave. “I’m pretty sure I was as annoying and overbearing as any other boss. It was great to have you working with us Damon. I'm glad you’ve moved on to bigger and better things.” 

“What are you doing now Damon? Caroline asked. 

“I’m working on a startup with an old friend from England,” He answered not very enthusiastically. Damon and Caroline weren’t particularly close either but stuck it for Stefan and Bonnie’s sake. Now she had free reign to be the bitch she always wanted to be. 

“Hope you left a notice this time,” She quipped. “And it wasn’t a sudden leave. Don’t want your old employer to think you were unfaithful, would you?” 

Damon shrugged, “That’s interesting barbie, considering you don’t really have any experience with office jobs, do you?” 

The daggers she sent his way could have decapitated an elephant. It was a pretty low blow considering Caroline had struggled to find a job after they graduated. She'd studied business but had a problem finding work in that area. It caused months of depression because Caroline felt left behind by her friends who didn’t have such a hard time. She ended up as an assistant to an event planner then realized she had a knack for it so the rest is history. She was doing quite well for herself now. 

“It’s a great company,” Elena quickly interjected, hoping to release the tension. “They’re going to do such great work.” 

“Speaking of bigger and better things Bonnie, how did you and Kai meet?” Klaus asked, twirling his fork. She could see Stefan try to subtly poke him in the ribs but he ignored it. 

“I think we all know by now babe,” Stefan said through gritted teeth. 

“Nonsense, not everyone was present the first time,” He smirked giving Elena and Damon a side look. 

“She happened to come into the bar I co-own and we had a few drinks. We talked for a bit and that was that,” Kai spoke interlocking their hands together on the table. Bonnie felt goosebumps on her arm. The action didn’t go unnoticed by everyone in the vicinity. 

Damon glanced at Bonnie but she pretended not to notice him. Her attention was solely on the appetizing roast potatoes on her plate. She could feel his eyes on her, boring into the side of her head with questions. He had no more right to any answers from her. She just ate her food savoring the delicious texture of the crispy potatoes. 

Thankfully the rest of the conversation dulled down since it came time for the toasts to the couple. Carol hoped they would find joy in longevity, how Tyler her sweet baby, was finally growing up and that she  _ hoped _ Olivia would make a great wife. Nothing was said about Tyler making a good husband. Liv just took it like a champ while Tyler managed not to look like he wanted to shove his mother. Bonnie wondered how the woman would react if she found out Olivia wasn’t changing her last name. To be a fly on the wall during that argument. 

Joshua Parker made a very sweet one about how he was glad his daughter had met a good man. How eager he was to have Tyler join their family. Luke joked about how his twin was a bed hogger and he hoped his new brother-in-law could live with that. Lastly, Kai gave a toast. 

“Gosh, Livvie it feels like just yesterday you were crying to me because Luke wouldn’t share his Pokémon cards with you.” Everyone laughed and Olivia glared sticking her tongue out at him. Kai continued, “But now, here you are about to get married and it all feels like everything has gone so fast. There are times when I still wish you were that little girl but I’m proud of the woman you’ve grown to become.” Jo looked misty-eyed while Olivia didn’t even bother hiding her sniffles as Tyler patted her shoulder. 

Kai looked absolutely sincere as he spoke. He looked like a man who really did care for his family. It brought a warm feeling to Bonnie’s chest to witness. Such devotion and love were truly rare to find even within most families. A man capable of expressing it, even rarer. Her eyes were completely glued to him as he spoke. 

He tightened the grip on his champagne flute, “So I hope you guys have a great life together and lots of happy moments. To the happy couple.” 

Polite clapping followed as he sat down. Bonnie found herself patting his knee, “That was really something.” 

Kai looked a little shy. It felt a little weird to essentially pour his heart out like that in front of everyone but Bonnie found it endearing, “Yeah well Liv was going to eviscerate me if I didn’t say something nice so.” He raised both shoulders in unison. “At least I don’t have to say anything tomorrow.” 

“You’re more than off the hook then,” Bonnie smiled. 

“That and I got them a first-class two-week honeymoon to Martinique,” He grinned. 

“Damn, that’s a hell of a gift,” She exclaimed. But it was probably a drop in the bucket to a guy like him who could afford ten vacations a year if he wanted. 

“It was either that or scented candles and I always get lost in Bed, Bath & Beyond,” Kai said, causing her to laugh. He found that he enjoyed hearing her laughter. The carefree way she threw her head back and her shoulders shook. It was something he’d like to witness a lot more. 

“So, Elena, how long have you and Damon been dating?” Klaus asked, making sure to inject a metric ton of awkwardness into the atmosphere. Elena gripped her fork until her knuckles went white. She still managed to look calm under the storm. 

“A few weeks,” Elena answered, fixing her eyes everywhere but Bonnie’s direction. 

Stefan looked like he was moments away from stabbing his boyfriend. Klaus just sipped his bourbon unconcerned, “It’s just wonderful how many fresh relationships are forming. Weddings just bring everyone together, don’t they?” 

“Totally,” Caroline added, hiding her smile behind her glass of wine. That witch. 

“That they do,” Damon conceded, taking a rough bite of his steak. A sure sign he was not enjoying the conversation at all. 

“Shall we hear wedding bells in the air soon Damon?” Klaus asked with a grin that bordered on sadistic. Stefan was aggressively cutting his asparagus. Caroline seemed utterly delighted in the chaos. Elena looked like she wanted an earthquake to break the mansion into half. Damon looked like he wished Klaus got swallowed first. The rest of the Parkers just seemed confused at everything. Tyler was holding in a laugh. 

“I heard rain is coming,” Stefan tried to divert. “Did anyone hear that it might rain tonight?” When in doubt, Stefan always used the weather to change topics. Every single time. 

“It’s early summer Stefan,” Caroline chuckled. 

“It rains in the summer Caroline,” He retorted. 

“Isn’t talking about the weather during weddings bad luck?” Jo asked. 

“Ok no one talk about the weather!” Olivia said mildly panicked, causing the table to giggle. Stefan just sighed draining the rest of his wine. The rest of the rehearsal dinner went on like that. After the meals were done and the couple thanked everyone for attending, they all gathered in the foyer of the mansion just talking and socializing. 

“You are something else,” Bonnie poked Klaus in the chest still reeling in her laughter at his antics. Stefan had gone somewhere else in the mansion claiming to need a break from his boyfriend. 

“Someone had to show them off for the dicks they are,” Klaus defended. Deep down it was sweet of him trying to defend her in the best way he knew how. 

She rolled her eyes, “It has nothing to do with the fact that you’re just a bigger dick.” 

Klaus huffed, “Excuse me. I would never. Besides Damon isn’t as over you as he pretended to be. He looked pissed at how cozy you and Kai were.” 

She scoffed feeling heat rise to her cheeks. “We weren’t cozy.” 

He gave her a knowing look, “Darling you were both moments away from feeding each other. It was absolutely disgusting by the way. The adorable straightness of the two of you nearly made me vomit. I'm going to need to lock Stefan in tonight to balance my inner Kinsey scale.” Such a dramatic bitch. But that’s why she loved him. 

“I doubt Stefan is going to let you touch him after that stunt you pulled,” Bonnie snickered. 

Klaus smiled salaciously, “Oh believe me I have my ways.” 

“La la la,” She walked away from him to the refreshments table where there were still some glasses of champagne and wine. Bonnie had just gotten another glass of wine when she felt a presence behind her. 

“Are your friends always this entertaining?” Kai whispered to Bonnie’s ear. 

Her lips quirked up as she turned to face him, “Yes, but this is a special occasion so Klaus put his extra bitch jacket.” 

“To be fair I can see why,” He admitted glancing at Damon and Elena. They were both talking to her parents who seemed to like Damon well enough. Bonnie didn’t really know what she expected. She'd grown up seeing the Gilberts as her second parents. Whenever Abby was at work the girls would hang out in the Gilbert household, gossiping and eating cookies. Terrorizing Jeremy who they never let play with them. But of course, they were going to side with their daughter in the end. 

She shrugged, “It is what it is.” 

“If it makes you feel better, I could fire him again,” Kai offered so casually. Bonnie bit her lip, “Did you fire him the first time?” 

“No, but I could take the opportunity to do so. It might confuse him but if it’ll make you feel better, I wasn’t joking when I said I’m a terrible boss,” He joked. 

She chuckled, swatting his arm, “You’re so bad.” 

“Glad you remember that,” He gave her a look that short circuited her brain. Oh gosh those were not the images she needed to have in her head while they were in public. Bonnie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “I don’t think I could forget that.” 

“Where are you staying tonight?” Kai asked, moving closer to her. His blazer sleeve brushed against her arm. 

Her heart thumped inside her chest, “Caroline and I are staying with my Mom. Stefan and Klaus might join us if they don’t get a hotel room. Why?” 

“Just looking for an excuse to see you again. I could wait till tomorrow but I’m worried you’ll disappear again after the wedding and I'll have to wait till another sibling’s wedding to see you,” Kai said. 

“I dunno. Jo and Luke seemed pretty single from what they told me. You might have to wait for a long time,” She teased. 

“You’re killing me,” He groaned. She bit her bottom lip. If it was an excuse he wanted, she would give him one. 

“Instead of an excuse, why don’t I just give you my number?” She asked boldly. Kai immediately unlocked his phone and handed it to her. She typed her phone number in and saved it as Bonnie. He changed it to Bonster which confused her. 

“What kind of nickname is that?” Bonnie questioned. 

“A good one,” Kai defended. 

She snorted, “Yeah if you’re from the 90’s.” 

“Well excuse me,” He said, feigning offense. “Just for that I’m changing it to Bon bear.” 

“Ok fine I can live with Bonster,” Bonnie agreed reluctantly but secretly pleased. She handed him her own phone where he typed his number. “You better give me a good nickname or else.” 

She rolled her eyes, “I will brainstorm all night if I have to.” 

“You do that Bonster,” Kai winked. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss on her cheek much to her surprise. “I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.” 

“That you will,” Bonnie affirmed with a smile. From her peripheral vision she saw Damon watching them with his jaw clenched. What the hell was his problem? Whatever, she didn’t care. Kai gave her one last smile before heading away to where Tyler and Olivia were talking to his siblings and father. It took a second before Caroline accosted her, blue eyes begging eagerly for details. 

“What did I just see?” 

“Two people talking,” Bonnie pretended not to know what she was on. 

The blonde hooked her arm with Bonnie’s, “Woman, I will smack you if you downplay this. The two of were practically attached at the hip during dinner and now you’re sharing kisses in public?!” 

“Turn your voice down,” Bonnie hissed, aware of the people around them. “We did not share a kiss. He just kissed my cheek. That's all.” 

“I bet he was thinking of ripping your dress the whole time,” Caroline leered. 

“Care!” 

…..... 

They got back to the Bennett residence around 10pm. Abby retired immediately to bed after not-so-subtly inquiring about the handsome Parker boy Bonnie was sitting with. She looked smug, positive her advice was being taken. Bonnie refused to give any details away.

Caroline fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. All the excitement of the night had gotten to her. 

Bonnie took a nice warm shower. She laid her dress for the next day making sure it hadn’t gotten wrinkled during the trip. Her bedroom was virtually untouched. Abby didn’t venture in there much except to clean up every once in a while. It was stepping into a time machine every time she came home. Her band posters of Paramore and Fall Out Boy were still up. Ms. Cuddles, her childhood bear, sat lonely on her desk. She picked it up feeling the soft fur. Grams had gotten it for her and she’d carried that bear everywhere she could, according to her mom. Bonnie had wanted to carry it along with her when she was leaving but decided against it. It felt like Ms. Cuddles would always belong in her childhood bedroom. 

The vibration of her phone brought her away from her current thoughts. It was a text from Kai. 

**_ Got a nickname yet? _ **

She grinned. 

_ Nope. I'm trying to pick between Mally and Kookie. _

It took a minute before he replied. 

**_ Those are terrible. Do I look like a bootlegger from the twenties to you? _ **

Bonnie giggled. 

_ I dunno. You look like you could be making moonshine under the table.  _

**_ I'll show you moonshine under the table. _ **

_ What does that even mean? _

_ I have no idea. _

She shook her head with a fond look. Kai was something else. 

**_ I have to ask you something.  _ **

_ What? _

**_ Will you be my date tomorrow?  _ **

Bonnie sat on the edge of her bed. She hesitated a moment before replying. 

_ Isn't that something you’re meant to ask in advance? Not the night before the wedding? _

**_ Well I didn’t exactly see you in advance now did I? _ **

Well he had a point there. 

**_ Plus, Jo keeps asking me if my date is coming to the wedding and I already said yes.  _ **

_ Pretty premature of you to say. You don’t know my answer.  _

**_ So, you don’t want to be my date? I promise I'm a really good dancer. _ **

_ Are you now? _

**_...No but I can sway like my life depends on it.  _ **

Bonnie laughed out loud at that one. The image of Kai trying to sway awkwardly to some John Legend song was an entertaining one. 

_ Ok you’ve made some good points. _

**_ Plus, you were already my date tonight. I say we round it up.  _ **

_ Geez, way to sound romantic dude.  _

**_ I can sound romantic if you want.  _ **

_ Go for it. _

**_ I would like the prettiest girl in the world to be my date tomorrow. I hope she says yes because that would make my whole night.  _ **

Simple words like that shouldn’t have brought such a ridiculously wide smile to her face but they did anyway. 

_ Ok that wasn’t half bad. Sappy but I like it.  _

**_ So what’s your answer? _ **

Before she could give one, there was loud knocking on the front door which startled her. Quickly wearing her robe, Bonnie rushed downstairs to check who it could be. Looking into the peep she let out a sound of simultaneous outrage and disgust at the person on the other side. She unlocked the door facing him with a harsh glare. 

“What the hell do you want?!” 

Damon looked unperturbed by her appearance. He was still dressed in the suit he wore to dinner. The bastard couldn’t even manage to look sorry for nearing breaking down her door. “Hey Bonnie.” 

“There are people sleeping in this house and we have neighbors. What the fuck is your problem?” She whisper-yelled. Thankfully Caroline and Abby didn’t seem to wake up. Caroline could always sleep through anything. 

“I wanted to see you,” He ignored her tone. 

Bonnie shook her head, “You know I wonder where you get it.” 

“What?” 

“The audacity.” She shut the front door standing outside. “You have no right to come to my mother’s house this late at night looking for me. In fact, you have no right to look for me anywhere. You and I are done.” 

Bonnie turned to enter inside but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. “Let go of me Damon.” 

“Bonnie I'm sorry,” Damon’s expression was sober. 

“I don’t care. You made your choice and I've made mine,” She declared sternly. “Let go of me, I won’t say it again. 

He reluctantly let go of her hand, “I regret what I did to you. We both do.” 

“But you did it anyway,” She retorted. “You both made the conscious choice to sleep together for who knows how long, pretending and laughing behind my back. I gotta say thank you for letting me find out early enough before I did something stupid like agree to marry you.” 

“So, you’re just done? Just like that?” Damon grimaced. “Three years together meant that little to you?” 

She was absolutely bewildered by him. Was he accusing her of not caring when he caused their relationship to end? “You slept with my best friend!” For a moment she forgot her own warnings and shouted the last part. All the anger bubbled once again to the surface. The image of them entangled together was burned behind her retinas for all eternity. 

“You don’t get to talk to me about our relationship. You ended things the moment you ever kissed or touched Elena,” Bonnie said furiously. 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen that way,” Damon ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “I swear that I am sorry for hurting you like that. I was an asshole and I don’t deserve you. But please let me explain at least.” 

“We can agree on something at least,” She scoffed, crossing her arms. “And what exactly do you want to explain? It's all pretty obvious from where I'm standing; the two of you had feelings for each other and hid it until you couldn’t anymore. Instead of manning up to say something to me, you started an affair hoping to eat your cake and have it.” 

Damon didn’t say anything. That was pretty much how it was, even if she put it crudely. “i don’t know what else to say to you Bonnie.” 

“Don’t say anything else please,” Her throat had a lump but she refused to cry because of him. She'd shed enough tears already. “Just go, move on with your life please.” 

“Like you’ve moved on with Kai huh?” It was obvious he hadn’t meant for that to slip out but once the dam released it couldn’t be shut. It irritated him immensely seeing the two together at dinner. He'd always had a feeling that his ex-boss had a thing for Bonnie. During all the company events he’d taken her to he’d seen the way Kai’s eyes followed her while Bonnie remained oblivious to all attention. What a coincidence that the bride turned out to be his sister. Now he had the perfect opportunity to go after Bonnie now that she was available. 

The glare she gave him could have set him on fire, “Fuck off and leave me the hell alone Damon.” without waiting for any more words to leave his lips, she entered inside and shut the door locking it behind her. She leaned against the door waiting until she heard him walking away from her porch and into his rental car. 

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief heading upstairs to her room. She plopped on the bed reeling from the conversation that had just occurred. Gosh, had Damon always been that entitled? It seemed like something she’d overlooked in the past due to the rose-colored lens of the relationship. How dare he come to her, looking for answers? Wasn't it enough that she had let him go already? He and Elena could enjoy each other now since she was the obstacle in their way. 

She scratched her neck looking outside the window. The moon was bright and large in the sky. Not a cloud in sight. Olivia would be thankful for that then. She'd had such a good night so far. Mostly due to Kai. Speaking of Kai, she grabbed her phone seeing his last text had been left on read. She quickly typed a reply then put it on the charger crawling into bed and closing her eyes. It vibrated a few minutes later. 

_ I’ll be your date if you’re brave enough to switch the place cards during the reception. I have a feeling Carol might be more attentive tomorrow.  _

**_ You're worth the risk  _ ** **_ 😉 _ **

  
  



	4. danishes and other miscellaneous snacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. All mistakes are mine

Bonnie found herself awake unusually early. A peek at the window curtains showed very little light coming in. She checked her phone. It was only 6am. The wedding was at 11am. She sighed trying to go back to sleep only to find herself restless at the prospect. Oh well. At least she could get coffee. 

Wearing her robe and the slippers that still fit since she was 17, Bonnie went downstairs to the kitchen. Abby was there already awake whisking away and humming to Duke Ellington. She smiled noticing Bonnie. “Good morning, sweetheart.” 

“Hey mom,” Bonnie croaked, taking a seat at the breakfast nook. “You’re up early.” 

“Got the urge to make waffles. Thought you’d appreciate it,” Abby shot her daughter an indulgent smile. Waffles were usually for special occasions. Birthdays, Christmas, Gram’s funeral, her graduation. Being grown up meant that technically she could have waffles whenever she wanted. But the excitement of seeing her mother make them never truly went away. 

Bonnie smiled back, “Nothing is better than your waffles.” 

“So why are you up early? I thought you’d be sleeping till at least eight with the long night we all had,” Her mother asked, breaking an egg into the batter. 

Bonnie shrugged, “Couldn’t really sleep much. Not sure if it was the excitement of last night or the anticipation of today.” She giggled silently. “That sounds so silly. I'm not the one who’s getting married.” 

“You’re excited for your friends. That's normal,” Abby added some more flour to the batter, “Plus, weddings are exciting times.” 

“You’re right,” She rubbed her eye. 

Abby continued to whisk, “So, are you gonna tell me who was knocking on my door at midnight?” 

Bonnie froze, suspending her hand mid-air, “You were awake?” 

Her mother scoffed, “Child, I've been listening to you sneak in and out of this house since you were sixteen years old. I hear every creak, squeak and breath taken within these four walls. Damn right I heard you last night. Now who was raising hell on my porch so late at night?” 

She sighed wrapping her robe tighter, “It was Damon. He came with some bullshit apology. I tossed him out before he could make up any further lies or excuses. I'm done with all of that.” 

Abby hummed bringing out the waffle iron from the cupboard, “Doesn’t sound like he is though.” 

“It doesn’t matter all the same,” Bonnie said with an air of finality. 

She plugged in the iron watching her daughter. She knew that Bonnie had always felt insecure next to her friends when it came to relationships. As her mother it broke her heart to see her baby in any sort of pain. Unfortunately, this wasn’t one that could be fixed with a band aid and kiss. Heartbreak was a part of life so the best she could do was help her deal with it. 

“Was Elena with him?” She asked softly. 

Bonnie tensed up, “No. He came alone.” 

“You know I talked to Miranda last night,” her mother said carefully. “She’s disappointed with the situation too. Says she’s not happy how they got together even though Elena says she loves him.” Elena loved Damon. That was something. Bonnie wondered how long exactly she’d been in love with him. Did she steal glances when she saw him with Bonnie? Did her heart ache with longing every time she saw his face? Did she wish it were her holding his hand, hugging and kissing him? Was it the first year of their relationship? The second? Torturing herself with these details did nothing but make her unhappy. It didn’t matter. In the end Elena won. She got the boy of her dreams. Girls like her were always winners while girls like Bonnie were lucky to ever play in the first place. 

“Good for her,” She mumbled, playing with a loose thread. 

“I won’t really say so. Once you get a man that way or a woman you’re always going to worry about keeping them,” Abby tsked. “Not a great foundation for a relationship.” 

Bonnie sighed knowing exactly what her mother was trying to do. Today was meant to be a happy day. She didn’t want to ruin it with talk of her former friend and ex-boyfriend. “Can we talk about something else Mom?” 

Abby gave the batter once last whisk, “Of course baby. I'm sorry for prying.” 

“You’re not trying mom,” Bonnie assured. “It’s just that I don’t feel anything towards them. Sure, I’m still a little hurt and sad but ultimately I just want to move on with my life. It’s not fair that they get to prance around together without hiding their relationship yet I have to be the perpetually sad girl everyone looks at like she’s about to have a breakdown every time they enter the damn room.” 

“Oh honey,” Her mom came over to the breakfast nook to give her a hug. Bonnie pressed her face between the junction of Abby’s neck and shoulder just like she did when she was a little girl. It felt comforting all the same. She squeezed tighter wanting to feel like that little girl for just a moment longer. 

“No one wants you to be sad,” Abby assured, patting her hair. “I just want to be sure you’ll be ok.” 

“Maybe I’m not 100% yet. But I’m at 80%,” Bonnie smiled. 

“And you will be 110% soon my girl,” Her mother kissed her forehead. It was such a blessing to have a loving parent like Abby in her life. Sometimes she thought about her Dad and felt like missing him. But you couldn’t really miss something you never had in the first place. Rudy Hopkins was just never interested in being her father and Bonnie learned to live with that. Besides, she had a kick-ass mother who was everything she ever needed. 

“So,” Abby went back to the kitchen island and began pouring the batter into the waffle iron. “You and Olivia’s brother seemed very close last night.” 

Bonnie groaned, closing her eyes, “Mom please don’t do this.” 

“What? I just made an observation. I’m sure we all did,” Abby said with feigned innocence. Yeah right. She’d surely been watching them like a hawk all night waiting for the perfect moment to strike her defenceless daughter. 

“Alright, if I tell you this, will you get off my back?” Bonnie negotiated. 

Her mother shrugged her shoulders, “We’ll see.” 

“Well...” She narrated their entire first meeting, leaving out the R rated details of course, down to their conversation the previous night. When she finished, Abby tossed the final waffle onto a plate. “You need to jump that man the next time you see him.” 

“Mom!” Bonnie exclaimed feeling her cheeks redden with embarrassment. “Stop saying things like that.” 

Abby cocked up an eyebrow, “Hmm, so you’d rather I pretend you’re not having sex? I gave you sex Ed and went with you to get birth control in the 11 th grade Bonnie. I’m not a hypocrite. As long as you are being safe and not hoeing around the block.” She paused. “Ok not hoeing too much around the block.” Abby Bennett was the most liberal parent in their group. She was the one all the girls came to with the questions their parents were either to wound up and awkward or conservative to answer. Caroline was her most grateful student. 

“Believe me I am not doing anything around the block,” Bonnie scoffed. “It was just a coincidence that he happened to be Liv's brother.” 

“The universe is sending you a basket of lemons and you need to make a whole jar of lemonade. This man obviously likes you and you like him back so take the plunge baby girl,” Abby said confidently. 

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, “Aren’t I moving fast? I mean I was in a serious relationship about a month ago.” 

Abby tapped her fingers against the counter contemplating, “Only you truly know that. No one should pressure you into anything you’re unsure of but if you want something, don’t let other people’s preconceived notions of a timeline dictate your life. There’s no law that says you need to be a nun for six days or months after a break-up. It depends on when exactly you are ready. If you feel you are, take the step forward. If you’re not, take your time and wait it out. But if you want something you’re sure you can handle, I say go for it.” 

Her mother made a good point. The first time with Kai had been due to the high of emotions running through her at that moment. She hadn’t meant for it to be a rebound but it was too soon and that’s why she ended up freaking out and running. Now she was more understanding of her headspace. Bonnie was woman enough to admit she was very attracted to Kai and it was not just his looks. He was funny, interesting and there was chemistry there which could be explored. What was the harm in exploring it? If it got too much for her at any point she would take a step back. 

“I think you’re right mom,” She concluded. “When did you get so wise in your old age?” 

Abby rolled her eyes, “I’ve always been wise. You’re just too stubborn to listen most times.” 

“I am not!” Bonnie protested. 

“Yes you are. Remember in ninth grade when I told you not to wear that tie dye skirt for picture day?” Ok she had been stubborn then thinking she was such a fashion expert and it proved to be her downfall. Those pictures came out terribly. That skirt was not meant for human eyes to behold. 

“That’s just one example,” Bonnie folded her arm across her chest. 

“I have a whole photo album that says otherwise,” Abby smiled smugly handing her daughter a plate of the appetizing waffles. 

“Mom!” 

At that moment Caroline descended the stairs with a loud yawn. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and her pyjama shirt was wrinkled. “Do I smell waffles?” 

“Fresh and hot,” Abby handed her a plate. 

“Yay,” Caroline enthusiastically accepted sitting beside Bonnie on the nook. “So why was Damon here last night?” 

“You were awake too?” Bonnie questioned flabbergasted pouring syrup over her plate. 

Caroline moaned at a bite, “No, but I was watching your idiot ex all night and I had a feeling he’d pull something like that when I saw him practically growling at you and Kai. He’s always dramatic that way.” 

Sometimes it was scary how astute Caroline was at reading people. 

....... 

When they got to the Lockwood mansion, the chairs were still being set up and floral arrangements being made. Carol was barking orders to one of the women carrying centrepieces. 

“You’d think it was her wedding,” Bonnie whispered. 

“For all we know, she thinks that,” Caroline whispered back. 

They went up to the makeshift bridal suite in one of the bedrooms where Liv was getting ready with her sister and bridesmaids. 

“Wow you look amazing,” Bonnie commented. Liv was wearing a lace off the shoulder mermaid gown with a plunging V neck. It hugged her body snuggly. Her hair was in a chignon. She looked beautiful. 

“No kidding, Tyler will fall flat on his face once he lays eyes on you,” Caroline agreed. 

Liv smiled teary-eyed, “I literally talked myself out of crying like a minute ago and here I go again. I’m just so happy to finally be marrying him.” She was certainly the picture of a happy bride. Bonnie was certain Tyler was equally as stoked. 

Jo produced a Kleenex from her purse and dabbed around her make up expertly, “I got you.” 

“Thanks Jo. Where’s Luke and Kai?” Liv asked patting the side of her nose to stop from sniffling. 

“Luke is with Tyler and the guys while I sent Kai to get something from the bakery a while ago.” As if he knew he was being talked about, Kai knocked on the door and entered with a box in hand. Seeing sent Bonnies’ heart in a flurry. He looked wonderful in a dark suit with no tie. His hair was slicked back and his beard trimmed. 

“Guess who got your favourite pastries?” Kai said in a sing-song manner. 

“Cinnamon buns?” Liv said hopefully. 

Kai blinked, “Uhhhhh, guess who got your second favourite pastries?” 

Jo rolled her eyes taking the box from his hands. “You always get Danishes because they’re your favourite Kai.” 

“You both steal them from me so often I assumed it was your favourite by default now,” He defended. His eyes fell on Bonnie who he winked at. She was embarrassed to admit it made her want to giggle like an anime character. 

“Liv, you look amazing. Tyler is not going to know what hit him,” Kai said in awe, taking in the sight of his little sister all glammed up for her big day. 

She hugged him, “Thanks Kai.” 

“If he doesn’t fall over when he lays his eyes on you, I swear to push him myself,” Kai said solemnly. 

Liv grinned, swatting his shoulder, “This is why no one let you become a groomsman. You’d be up to all sorts of chaos.” 

“I did promise to be on my best behaviour today and I meant it,” He assured them but the mischievous sparkle remained. 

“If I find peanut butter anywhere, you’re toast,” Jo threatened. The threat was nullified somewhat since she was munching noisily on Danish. Kai looked at Bonnie again, “Would you guys mind if I stole Bonster here for a moment?” 

“Not at all. She is your date, isn’t she?” Liv grinned giving Bonnie a suggestive look. 

“No please feel free to steal her away,” Caroline grinned brightly. “Kidnap even. Lock her up in your evil lair if you can manage it.” 

“Care,” Bonnie said, taken aback by the clear betrayal. 

Kai grabbed her hand, “I promise to keep her locked up tight.” The women laughed as they both exited the room. To her shame, Bonnie didn’t put up much of a fight during her supposed kidnapping. 

“Just so you know, I will not enter any evil lairs,” She stated once they were outside the room and walking about in the mansion. 

Kai quirked an eyebrow, “What if I drag you?” 

“I’m wearing great and very pointy heels,” Bonnie said simply. 

He chuckled, “Good to know. Although I unfortunately have no evil lair nearby to sequester you in for the time being. Your hometown is lacking in many things. I had to rent a Jetta for goodness sake.” 

Bonnie laughed out, “Hey, we got a Chili’s last year. What did you need to kidnap me for anyway?” 

Kai just looked at her with a sincerely adoring expression that would have stopped the heart of a lesser being. “Just wanted to tell you how gorgeous you are in that dress and thank you profusely for buying it. Hell, tell me the name of the store and I’ll send them a thank you note for existing.” 

She smiled at the compliment. Her dress was just a simple spaghetti strap knee-length silver sequin gown. “This old thing?” 

He shrugged, “Maybe it’s more about the girl wearing it then.” 

And didn’t that make butterflies flutter around in her tummy? She recalled her mother’s words that morning. Perhaps Bonnie was more ready than she initially thought. 

“You must have a degree in sweet-talking,” Bonnie said simply. 

“All honors right from the Parker school of charm,” That made her laugh out. He squeezed her hand a bit tighter. Not to an uncomfortable degree though. Just to feel her closer. Good thing she didn’t seem to mind it. 

“I didn’t thank you last night for agreeing to be my date on such short notice,” Kai said as they walked into the ballroom. It was being set up by the staff as the reception area. The actual wedding was taking place outside on the immaculately manicured lawn. 

“No need to thank me. I was glad to,” She said with an easy smile. “Besides, for all you know I had my own nefarious reasons for agreeing.” 

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow bringing their stroll to a stop. 

“Let’s just say I need a shield in case Mrs. Rollins comes over to set me up with her fine grandson,” Bonnie teased. 

“I’m sure he’s got nothing on me,” Kai scoffed confidently. Bonnie tilted her head to the side pretending to be in deep thought, “I don’t know. I mean he’s a lawyer and has his own boat. Not to mention he went to Japan once which she never forgets to remind us all about. I'm really not sure how you can compete with that.” 

Kai walked closer until they were but a few inches apart. The scent of his cologne invaded her senses making her briefly lightheaded. He bent forward until his lips brushed the top of her ears. “Well, I'm incredibly handsome, charismatic and rich too. I'm pretty sure I can take him. Not to mention we’ve established you’re incredibly attracted to me. Oh, and I've been to Japan four times.” 

She almost forgot to speak feeling the heat of his body on hers. He brushed her jaw using his thumb. Those grey blue eyes seem to hypnotize her. Bonnie summoned all her strength to swallow. “Big of you to assume that.” 

“Oh no I'm definitely sure,” He muttered, taking a bold step by brushing her thumb on her bottom lip. They both knew that she was a dirty liar. Bonnie was undoubtedly attracted to him. Their moment was interrupted by Carol and her loud heels coming to micromanage the reception area too. 

“The gardenias are drooping in here too! Do you all want to ruin my son’s wedding?!” 

…...... 

After being shuffled away by Carol to the foyer where the other guests were waiting, Kai decided to check on his sister once more promising to save a seat for Bonnie. She was still blushing when Stefan and Klaus arrived both looking dapper as ever. 

“I promise to be on my best behaviour today,” Klaus said solemnly with plenty of side eye from Stefan. “I promise not to antagonize Brutus and Jez -,” 

“Klaus,” Stefan warned. 

He rolled his eyes, “Fine. The whores -,” 

“Do you want to lose your MOMA privileges? Because this is how you lose your MOMA privileges.” 

Klaus scowled at his boyfriend, “I promise not to antagonise Damon and Elena.” He muttered their names. 

Bonnie chuckled patting his shoulder, “We thank you for your service soldier. I know this will not be an easy undertaking for you.” 

He sighed dramatically like Atlas being given the weight of the world. “I need a drink. That is the only way I can get through this without macking off at either of them.” Klaus made a beeline for the refreshment table where the pre-wedding alcohol was. The one good thing she could not fault Carol Lockwood for was that the lady knew how to throw a bash with alcohol. 

“What did you do to him?” She snickered. 

Stefan shrugged a single shoulder, putting a hand inside his trouser pocket, “Just made a few threats about his drawing pencils here and there. To be honest, I was tempted to let him wild for a moment after Damon called me last night insisting, I talk you into meeting up with him later. I said no of course.” 

“Was that before or after he came banging on my mother’s door last night?” Bonnie rolled her eyes. 

Stefan frowned, “When was that?” 

“Around eleven.” 

“So before then,” He sighed wearily. She felt sorry for him at that moment. Stefan always felt responsible for his brother’s actions no matter how far removed from them he was. Like their bearing the same last name meant they shared it all, successes and failure. It mostly seemed to be the failures of Stefan’s part. During their relationship he would apologise for every fight, everything Damon did to annoy her from leaving dirty dishes to forgetting to pick her from the airport. He carried it all like a burden unable to detach from his person. All the while the true instigator never really had a reason to apologise himself. 

Sometimes Bonnie thought that nature had it in reverse; he was supposed to be the elder and Damon the younger. It reminded her in a way of Dorian Grey. Instead of a painting, Damon had his little brother to carry the guilt of his actions for him. It twisted something inside Bonnie how she never really took note of it. If she did then it must have been ignored. That twist gave way to guilt of her own. Stefan didn’t deserve that. 

“Do not apologise for him,” She placed a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“He’s my brother Bonnie,” He smiled sardonically. 

“He’s a human being with a brain of his own. Last time I checked you two weren’t born attached at the hip,” Bonnie pointed out. “It made no difference. I sent him away.” 

“Good then,” Stefan brushed a non-existent lint off his jacket. “So, is Kai sitting by you again today?” 

“Not you too!” 

Stefan gave her his signature boyish grin. He might have been as sweet as pie but the man could be a little shit sometimes. “I’m pretty sure everyone noticed. Klaus wouldn’t shut up about it. I think he has a minor crush on him so watch out for that.” 

Bonnie guffawed holding her stomach, “And you’re not worried?” 

“His crushes aren’t like that. Mostly I'm just glad there’s one more person he doesn’t describe ultimately as a ‘whinging cocksucker’.” Klaus did not like many people. Many people did not like Klaus. The man was a snob and an uncompromising one at that. He was brilliant, that couldn’t be disputed, and a bit of an acquired taste if she was being honest. But Klaus was loyal when you needed him and could give surprisingly great advice when you least expected it. 

“Tell me again what you fall in love with all of that?” Bonnie questioned as they both watched the blonde man power down two glasses of wine in less than a minute. Stefan's face softened at the sight. 

“He has great hands,” was all he said. “I think the two of you look good together though.” 

“You’re the third person to tell me some version of that so far,” She remarked fiddling with her clutch. 

“Hey, no pressure. But if you really wanted to get back on the wagon, there’s worse you could do than him, I think,” Stefan had a pondering expression. “Sometimes I get my cues from the people Damon likes or hates. I know he didn’t really like Kai back when he was working at Gemini. I'll say honestly that might be a sign that he’s not so bad. I know my brother and the people he dislikes sometimes have traits he doesn’t think are necessary, not strictly because they’re actually bad people. Am I making sense?” 

Bonnie nodded slowly. Damon did rant constantly about how his boss was such a stuck-up and self-righteous twerp. Self-righteous from Damon could mean anything. Hell, that was how he branded her during those college years before they dated just because she wasn’t so eager to fall on his penis due to how many unhappy customers had fallen on it before just to be left bitter. 

“He asked me to be his date last night. I said yes,” She confided. 

“Good for you,” Stefan smiled sincerely. 

“I think I like him but I'm not sure if I know what I'm doing or what I'm supposed to do,” Bonnie tugged a stubborn strand behind her ear. 

“Go with the flow Bonnie,” He advised. “Seriously. Maybe letting go of the reins just this once would be good for you.” 

Anyone who knew Bonnie knew that going with the flow wasn’t her style at all. Rigid rules and timelines were her bread and butter. But rigid didn’t feel right this time. She'd done that and look where it got her. Perhaps going with the flow wouldn’t be such a bad idea. 

Klaus came back with another glass and didn’t even look glassy-eyed at all, “Darling if you ever mention MOMA again, I swear I will sleep on the couch.” 

“I believe you,” Stefan smiled indulgently. Bonnie giggled. Klaus narrowed his eyes but ultimately knew he couldn’t go through it. 

“Oh please, sometimes I worry you will literally combust if Stefan is away from your side for like five minutes,” She mocked. 

“Watch it woman. Go ride Kai’s bulge or something.” 

Bonnie smacked him with her purse. 

Not long after all the guests were ushered to the lawn where the wedding was starting. Elena and Damon arrived by then along with her parents. Bonnie greeted Grayson and Miranda warmly but expertly avoided the couple. Damon didn’t seem to care about the impression made by his previous night activities and stared openly at her. Thankfully they were seated behind. She could still feel the weight of his gaze on her back. 

Caroline, Klaus and Stefan sat on her left. The seat on her right was empty. Bonnie didn’t even try to deny the anticipation which filled her as she looked at it longingly. There was no sign of Kai yet. Tyler was at the altar along with Pastor Young. He looked nervous but excited. Bonnie smiled encouragingly. 

Abby was seated on the other side of the aisle chatting with Jonas Martin. He had his hand on her knee while she laughed at something he said. Huh. That was new. 

Kai plopped next to her making her jump a little. “Sorry I'm late. There was a tiny mishap with the dress,” He whispered to her. 

“Not too serious I hope?” She whispered back at him. 

“Nothing a little detergent pen couldn’t fix,” Kai winked. Ugh, those winks of his were far too dangerous to be unleashed on her without some sort of defence. 

“Good thing you came on time. Adam Rollins was scoping this direction. I was almost tempted to let him take this seat,” Bonnie twirled a loose hair over her forefinger. 

“Good thing, for Adam that is. Because I would have definitely thrown him in the fountain,” Kai said nonchalantly putting his arm around her. 

She huffed, “No you wouldn’t.” 

He turned looking her right in the eye, “I would have without hesitating. I mean, I can’t just let him hone in on my turf. I worked hard to get the most beautiful woman here as my date.” 

A stupid smile graced her lips, “The bride is supposed to be the most beautiful woman here.” 

Kai looked thoughtful, “The most beautiful woman sans the bride then.” 

“You’re sweet,” Bonnie looked down at her shoes. The blush spread around her cheeks were too much to handle. 

“I can be sweeter,” His fingers grazed her shoulder. Caroline leaned sideways within their earshot, “You don’t guys realize you’re not being very quiet, do you?” 

Bonnie's face got redder and Kai just grinned without a hint of shame. The wedding march started playing and the service officially began. The flower girls, Tyler’s two cousins, clumsily spread little rose petals down the aisle. The best man and maid-of-honour, Matt Donovan and Jo, followed next. The rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen marched down next. 

Liv, in all her glory, was escorted by her proud-looking father. Tyler seemed to sniffle a bit once he laid eyes on her. It was such a sweet sight to behold. Once they reached the altar, Joshua handed her over to Tyler then took his seat. 

The service went on without a hitch. After they were proclaimed man and wife, Tyler landed a very passionate kiss on Liv which earned them both multiple catcalls. The happy couple then walked down the aisle together, hand in hand. Even Carol looked misty-eyed. It was so wonderful to witness one of her oldest friends married and in love. 

“Mr and Mrs Parker-Lockwood. You know Carol is going to have a meltdown about that,” Caroline commented, taking a sip of sickly-sweet champagne. The bar was open and very stocked. The reception was ongoing. She, Bonnie, Stefan, Klaus, Kai and April were seated together at one table. Technically Luka was supposed to be there in place of Kai. The poor guy seemed a bit confused at being seated with the Parkers. Thankfully they were kind enough to let Kai get away with it. Luka and Jo did seem to be hitting it off from what she’d seen. 

The speeches were just finished. Matt and Jeremy made sure to spill every embarrassing secret about Tyler from their arsenal. It was all in good fun though. Joshua gave another heart-warming speech. This time Mayor Lockwood spoke instead of his wife thankfully not including anything about good wives being subservient; he just wished happiness for the couple. 

“Does she know what century this is?” Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Eh, I think she oscillates between the fifties and when women had cows as dowries,” Bonnie quipped. 

“She used to tell me my cheer uniform was too short in high school and how I didn’t want to ‘give it all away’ before marriage once,” Caroline reminisced. 

Kai gave Bonnie a look, “Were you also a cheerleader?” 

“Yeah,” She replied. 

“Do you happen to still have this uniform?” He said cheekily. 

Bonnie rolled her eyes good naturedly, “Not even in your dreams.” 

“Don’t be so sure,” He gave a suggestive look. 

Bonnie swatted him on the chest and picked her clutch from the table standing up, “I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back.” 

She went to the downstairs bathroom in the more secluded hallway of the mansion. Bonnie felt immediate relief emptying her bladder. There was a knock on the door. “I’ll be out in a minute.” She quickly flushed and washed her hands, checking herself in the mirror to make sure her makeup wasn’t smudged. “All yours now, -” 

Bonnie opened the door to see Elena standing with an equally shocked look. The brunette seemed to recover first and smiled shyly, “H-Hi Bonnie.” 

“Elena,” Bonnie said in a levelled tone. “Bathroom’s all yours.” 

“Wait,” Elena grabbed her wrist before she could go. “I just want to talk to you for a bit.” 

“Damon should have told you last night I'm all talked out. I have nothing more to say,” She yanked her hand away. 

“Then listen at least,” Elena pleaded. 

Bonnie scoffed, “You cannot make any demands of me Elena. You slept with my boyfriend. I don’t want to see you right now.” 

“You have no idea how sorry I am for all of this. I truly didn’t mean to hurt you like this. I was just so caught up in my feelings and made a stupid mistake,” She looked so ready to cry. The sight would have clenched something in past Bonnie but now she felt nothing but irritation. 

“No, you’re sorry you got caught. Stupid mistake? The two of you seem to be happily dating. Your mom did say you love him apparently,” Bonnie spat the word love. Elena flinched. Good. Let her feel uncomfortable. “I’m not angry anymore. I just don’t want to see either of you.” 

“I wish I could have turned off all these feelings.” 

Bonnie just sighed, “It’s already happened. I don’t care anymore.” She was tempted to ask how long Elena had those feelings for before they acted on it. Did she even want to know? “I just regret wasting three years with a man who never loved me.” 

Without giving room for another plea, Bonnie walked away. Her chest felt heavy and her breathing slowed. Running into Elena really put a damper on her good mood. What did she expect to do? Fix everything by cornering Bonnie in a hallway? She and Damon did deserve each other. Selfish and pig-headed, the two of them. All of a sudden, she didn’t really feel like going back to the reception. She went outside instead, taking in the fresh air. She was there for all of ten minutes. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Her thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Kai who had a concerned look on his face. 

Bonnie sighed deeply, “Sorry, I didn’t really feel like going back inside.” 

“What happened?” He walked towards her, searching her face for any clues to her mood change. 

She folded her arms, “I just saw Elena and she wanted to explain herself. I wasn’t in the mood to hear it.” 

“Ah,” Kai nodded in understanding. 

“Sorry if I'm a bit of a party pooper,” Bonnie smiled weakly. 

“Nonsense. You're way better company than 90% of people,” He assured with an easy smile. She found herself smiling back. “I doubt that’s true but thanks for the sentiment.” 

“It is true,” He looked serious then. The previous heavy feeling in her chest gave away right then and there. His hand sought hers and they interlocked together. Her body of its own accord gravitated towards him reminiscent of their position earlier. Kai got closer until his chin was merely a few breaths away from her forehead. He bent down causing their foreheads to rest together. She could feel his breath, hot and heavy on her lips. 

“Wanna know something?” He muttered. 

“What?” Her voice was equally low. There was no need to really whisper. They were alone. But the intimacy of the situation called for it. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since that night.” The images came in full force. Her nails in his back. The weight of his body on hers. His lips, his hands, his everything. How she cried with every press of his hips. 

“Me neither,” Bonnie admitted taking the chance to lose herself that storm of blue grey. Kai cupped her face, angling her mouth and slotting his over hers. She gasped, taken aback by the action then recovered in no time. She threw her hands around her shoulders and he happily snaked his around her waist pulling her impossibly closer. The kiss was the sweet, sensual release she’d been craving since meeting him again. Her entire body tingled and heat rose from the depths of her belly. It felt like her knees would soon give out. 

All the while Kai invaded her mouth with self-assurance and confidence. The tip of his tongue flicked over the seam of her mouth. He gently bit her bottom lip earning a moan in approval. Her hands clutched the back of his jacket tightly as if she was afraid he would disappear if she didn’t hold on. 

Finally, they pulled away panting hard. Bonnie was breathless and a bit senseless. With a kiss like that she was lucky she still knew her own name. Kai pecked her lips one more time, “Would you believe I've wanted to do that since I laid eyes on you yesterday?” 

“Ditto,” She replied. “What exactly do you want from me Kai?” 

“Anything. Everything,” He said non-specifically. His hand massaged her nape making her shudder. “What do you want Bonnie?” 

“I guess I’m just going with the flow now. I like you and for now that’s gotta be enough,” Bonnie spoke candidly. 

“It is,” Kai covered her waist with both hands. “I know this might be a bit backwards considering how we started things, but can I take you on a date once we get back?” 

Bonnie laughed, breathless and delirious with some sort of joy, “Yes I will go on a date with you. When are you headed back to San Fran? Tomorrow?” 

“Unfortunately, I’m not headed back until Thursday,” The regret in his voice was palpable. She had to admit she was a bit disappointed since she wanted to see him as soon as possible. “I have a thing in New York that’s keeping me there for three days.” 

“Oh. Well then whenever you get back then,” Bonnie tried her best to sound optimistic. 

“Or,” Kai drawled. His hands slipped down to the curve of her butt much to her apparent delight, “This might sound crazy but do you want to go to New York with me?” 

  



End file.
